thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Restored (DDA)
Plot It starts with a burnt body inside of a wrecked car, the neck snaps all the way back as the Collins family walk past it in the background. The family are at a gas station which is boarded up with wood planks, Jesse starts to pull at the wood while Taylor keeps watch, Jesse commits on the name Zombie while also discussing Walking Dead, Roamers and Biters as the names for the Undead, he stops pulling and suggests looking for a crowbar however finds his brother and himself being held at gunpoint by an African American man with a Remington 870 shotgun. The man demands why they are here, Taylor tries to get the man to lower his gun and tells him about Emily, the man doesn't lower the gun however his daughter named Lisa who is armed with a similar M4 as Jesse, interrupts the confrontation, although annoyed, the man now named Charles lowers his gun. Taylor introduces himself, Emily and Jesse to Lisa, Lisa shows affection towards Emily. The five of them reach an abandoned garage which is full of other survivors. As they enter, Charles takes Jesse's M4, Lisa informs the two on how they found the garage. She is interrupted by a priest named Father Williams, who demands that they head back to the city which Charles heavily disagrees with, Lisa sides with her father and reminds the priest of the survivors who are still sick, Williams backs off but still insists they head to the city. Charles tells him that they are safe in the garage however a group consisting of Connor, Jeff and Todd arrive back and inform Charles of a problem. Credits Collins family * Jesse Collins * Taylor Collins * Emily Collins Charle's family * Charles * Lisa Garage Survivors * Frank (No Lines) * Bill (No Lines) * Father Williams * Jack (No Lines) * Emma (No Lines) * Clyde (No Lines) * Louis (No Lines) * Eli (No Lines) * Allen (No Lines) '' * Donna ''(No Lines) * Nicole (No Lines) * Sarah (No Lines) * Ben (No Lines) * Kelly (No Lines) * Amanda (No Lines) * Gordon (No Lines) * Alex (No Lines) * Walter (No Lines) * Martha (No Lines) * Denny (No Lines) * Candace (No Lines) * Many Unnamed Survivors (No Lines) Connor's group * Connor * Jeff (No Lines) * Todd (No Lines) Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Charles. * First appearance of Lisa. * First appearance of Frank. * First appearance of Bill. * First appearance of Father Williams. * First appearance of Jack. * First appearance of Emma. * First appearance of Clyde. * First appearance of Louis. * First appearance of Eli. * First appearance of Allen. * First appearance of Donna. * First appearance of Nicole. * First appearance of Sarah. * First appearance of Ben. * First appearance of Kelly. * First appearance of Amanda. * First appearance of Gordon. * First appearance of Alex. * First appearance of Walter. * First appearance of Martha. * First appearance of Denny. * First appearance of Candace. * First appearance of Connor. * First appearance of Jeff. * First appearance of Todd. * This is the first episode not to feature a song.